


Septic Ego Drabbles

by tea0W0stache



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jackseptic - Fandom
Genre: 6th degree burns, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what I doing, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Subtle trans jackie in some chapters, anti isnt a good guy, chase and henrik have a beautiful friendship and you cant change my mind, jameson has a husband named john because i said so, listen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache
Summary: just some drabbles here n there, can be taken as romantic or platonic, and i may even take requests
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Henrik, stop being a sleep deprived toddler.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no tw/cw. can be interpreted as romantic, but it's mostly platonic.
> 
> summary: just a daily part of chase brody's routine. except, this time, he decides to stay.

""You can't keep doing this Hen, it's not healthy."

Chase stood behind the exhausted doctor, arms crossed and expression stern. Henrik muttered something in German, waving him off. 

Scoffing, the man walked up to him, hands on his shoulders. Chase held Henrik's face in his hands, and didn't ignore the way his head leaned into it. He checked the bags under his eyes, and frowned.

"How many cups of coffee have you had today?"

"Shh.. uh... 3?"

"Uh-huh, and caffeine patches?"

After receiving no answer, he grumbled, and began checking his arms.

4 patches in total. 3 on his left arm and 1 on the other.

"Jesus Christ, You're gonna be the death of me Hen. Let's get you bed."

Chase hoisted Henrik up, ignoring his half-assed protests, and began carrying him. Henrik eventually gives up, and wraps his arms loosely around Chase's neck.

"I gotcha bud, I gotcha. Try n catch some sleep okay? We're almost to your room."

"Mir… mir geht es … vollkommen gut."

"Uh-huh, sure bud. We're almost there."

Ever since Henrik had moved full time to the Hub, the Septic's fashioned him a bedroom, just in his office.

A few heroes started staring, but with a quick glare from Chase, they quickly went about their day.

Once the two were in the safety of Henrik's office, Chase put the "DOCTOR IS OUT: VISIT IPLIER FOR INJURIES" sign up on the window and closed the blinds. Getting a better grip, he continued to listen to Henrik's delirious german rambling.

"Alright Doc, here we go, easy does it now. There we go, see? How easy was that.."

Chase took off the Doctor's mask, setting it on the nightstand next to the bed, and began untying his shoes, which brought up more garbled protesting.

After both shoes were removed, he set them at the edge of the bed, keeping his socks on. 

"You know the drill. Help me take your coat off."

Okay, that definitely sounded like swearing, but Chase didn't know enough about German to really understand, so he just started taking his coat off.

"Hen, I know you're not gonna like this, but I assure you, you can put your shirt on right after. We gotta take the patches off bud."

Henrik, seemingly too tired to try and stop him anymore, simply nodded, groaning from what appeared to be a headache. 

"Told ya too many of these things will worsen your migraines."

Chase wasted no time, folding his coat neatly, Henrik would kill him if he didn't, then carefully took his turtleneck off, laying it on the bed to put back on after. 

Trying not to hurt him, he peels the patches off the best he can, folds them together, and throws them in the trash. Chase purses his lips when he notices how Henrik's ribs are visible, and how pale the poor guy is. Next to him, the doctor looked like a twig about to snap.

"Need to eat more.."

He didn't seem to hear, but the Defender would've preferred it that way regardless. Putting his shirt back on for him, Chase guides Henrik to lay on the bed. 

Normally, when this happened, Chase would finish getting him to bed, and then leave. But after seeing how skinny the other had gotten, and how sickly he looked despite being quite an accomplished Doctor, he felt compelled to stay.

Chase pulled the chair from his bedroom desk, and set it up next to the bed, watching as Henrik had already dozed off.

"Someone's gotta take care of ya, old friend"


	2. According to Henrik, Chase is, infact, pretty stupid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw/cw: chase gets stabbed and i think we all know whodunnit. henrik has an anxiety attack and sortve passes out but that's ok atleast he gets some sleep. 
> 
> summary: chase is not doing so good. fortunately, henrik promised a poker game. you know damn well he's gonna stay awake for that.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! That's what you are, Chase Brody! A stupid, stupid, STUPID MAN!"

Despite what you may believe, Henrik was not in fact angry at Chase. Not in the slightest. In fact, his voice quivered, his body shook, and his hands worked quickly to bandage the wounds the other man had. No, he was not angry at Chase. More angry at the fact that this HAPPENED to Chase.

Chase chuckled dryly, before those chuckles turned into painful coughs.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, I can be pretty stupid."

"You are a stubborn, RECKLESS bastard!"

Henrik continued to wrap the bandages as best as he could. His hands were covered in blood, his pale skin contrasting against Chase's darker, much more healthier tone. Though they almost looked similar given the situation. 

"Hen? It's getting hard to see you."

"No, no I refuse, you stay with me, do you understand? You are going to stay with me, and you are going to like it, and then we can go home and laugh over this whole stupid endeavor."

"Yeah.. yeah, we can laugh.. and maybe we can play some poker?"

Chase tried his best to sound hopeful, even if he strained it too. The Doctor nodded fervently.

"Yes. Yes, we're all going to play poker, and then we can tease Marvin as he tells us some stories, that sounds good. You hear that? That's what we're going to do, so you better wake your sorry ass up and stay with me."

Henrik was on the verge of tears. Almost there, the bleeding was stopping, he was doing good. That damn glitch. He refused to let Anti do anymore harm.

"Chase?"

No response. Dread crept in, along with panic.

"CHASE!"

Henrik did the first thing that came to mind.

Slap him.

That caused Chase to jolt with a groan, in a little more pain, but atleast awake.

"STAY AWAKE, DAMMIT!"

"M'up- m'up."

Henril felt the world spin around him. Everything was getting blurry, but he had to hold on, just a little longer.

Done! Yes, yes he was done now!

"We need to call Jackie. Or hell- even Jamie. One of them."

He realized that Chase was using most of is willpower to not pass out. So he called them himself, and once he hung up, he felt the panic take over, and he collapsed.

.  
.  
.

Chase woke up with his leg asleep.

Not a very pleasant feeling.

But when he looked down, and saw that Henrik, asleep, had rest his head on his leg, almost protectively may I add, he realised he didn't mind so much after all.

God. His stomach was killing him. He looked down to find that the bandages that Henrik had done originally were gone, replaced with newer ones. His shirt was gone, but he could see it folded neatly on the table next to him.

Chase decided he'd let Henrik sleep. Or until- wait, or, or now I guess, because Henrik stirred, and grumbled something in broken German, looking up. 

"Hey Doc."

Chase smiled as Henrik smiled back wearily.

"Howzabout that poker game?"


	3. You're Pretty Cool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvin feels jealous of how jackie takes pride in his scars. jackie decides to tell him hes awesome instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> subtle trans jackie bitchesss

Marvin purses his lips when he lets his fingers graze Jackie's back. 

Scars are normal. 

Jackie seemed to not care for his own. Hell, he even.. he even was proud of some. 

But top surgery scars were different than 6th degree burns.

"Marv, you've been staring at my back for like. 5 minutes now. Everything alright?"

"Everything's perfect." 

He didn't mean to snip, but he can't help but feel a pit of jealousy in his chest. Jackie never got embarrassed or shy. He took pride in his scars.

Marvin wanted to be like that.

"Uh-huh, because feeling up my back like it's a new spellbook that you can't afford is perfectly fine."

The magician winced and scowled, taking his hands away quickly. He heard the bed shift, and Jackie was facing him now, hands on his knees as he looked at him.

The room was quiet. Tension was high.

"Your hair is so cool, y'know that?"

… what?

Marvin blinked.

"Man, the way you dyed it, that's awesome!"

He held a strand of green hair in his hands with a big smile.

"And the way you cast magic so easily? I've never met anyone who could do it as good as you!"

They took his hands.

"And don't even get me STARTED on how MEGA AWESOME your outfit is!! That mask? WAAAAYYY cooler than mine!"

Jackie's hands cupped his face and gave a lil squish. He smiled wide.

Marvin was at a loss for words. That. Wow.

Jackie's smile grew softer, and he gave Marvin's face a little pat.

"You have so many good qualities, Marv. It's okay that you're not perfect. Besides," The hero poked at the four symbols on his forehead, "You're handsome enough!"

Marvin snorted, covering his face as well as he could, before Jackie started spouting more compliments, each of which made the magician giggle and swat at him.

"Okay, okay! I get it! I get it, my face isn't that bad!"

Jackie pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Damn right! Now c'mon, we were gonna spar, were we not?"

Being dragged off the bed, Marvin put his mask back on, cept for this time, he had a smile. 


End file.
